Nami-chuu's Mysterious Ice Prince (Being Rewritten)
by Izayoshi72
Summary: Fuma Tsunayoshi the school's resident Ice Prince and famous in the mafia as a freelance assassin, La Campana Stoico, was sent a mission to help Reborn in his mission in training the next Vongola Boss, Sawada Ietsuna the school loser. Strong!Tsuna Stoic!Tsuna and a bit of Sadistic!Tsuna. NO PAIRINGS! Oh and Tsuna's as old as Hibari and Ryohei in this fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea.**

Prologue

_It was peaceful before _it _happened. That day would be forever engraved to his memory. They were just sleeping when _it _suddenly happened. They were aware of it but many years out of the battlefield made their skills rusty. His parents protected him at the cost of their lives, when the assassin made to a move to kill him just before the assassin lost consciousness with a pretty big gash at his back and died, it all happened all too fast. Fūma Tsunayoshi was just 6 at the time. It was hard but his father's last words to him helped him move on and kept him from turning insane with grief._

"_Don't forget the training we gave you and grow stronger. Don't live for revenge and find something to protect. Go to Namimori and start your new life there. You can't isolate yourself forever y'know, have some friends, ne?_

"_Live for us, Tsunayoshi, me and kaa-san are dying but we made preparations if this would happen, I know you're a smart child and you will know where to find it," said his father, Fūma Kazuhiko, smiling as though he wasn't bleeding to death._

"_We love you very much, and remember what I said, ok?," Tsuna nodded tearfully, which wasn't often since he usually hid his emotions behind a mask._

_After that, they stopped breathing and their heart stopped beating. Tsuna cried so much that night that his eyes were sore and red. The police arrived half an hour later to witness this scene when they noticed some crying. They saluted the dead and carried them to the hospital for an autopsy but they found nothing in their investigation. A funeral was held for the Fūma couple's death. Many of his relatives attended to comfort him and pay their respects._

_After his parents funeral, the boy suddenly vanished from the house with some belongings._

_He was later found in Namimori living alone._

_Having learned about the mafia through hacking, something his parents helped him in. With that information, he trained himself to be an assassin, a hitman, and a hacker and rose through the ranks with speed unheard of for several decades. He turned famous and was known as La Campana Stoico because all his victims heard before he struck was a soft chime of a bell charm and magnificent glowing stoic orange eyes._

_For 10 years this continued until he was rumored to be on par with Reborn, the Number One Hitman in the World. While in the day he was an average third-year, classmates with Ryohei Sasagawa, genius in disguise and admired by the student body as the school's resident 'Ice Prince' due to his handsome face and his stoic personality._

_Everything was normal (as normal Namimori can be) until a certain hitman baby was given a mission by Vongola Nono for training the next Vongola Boss, Sawada Ietsuna to a reliable boss._

_This is where our story begins..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic so please feel free to give suggestions. Reviews are very much appriciated (^_^).**


	2. Reborn's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own anything except the idea.**

**A/N:**

Chapter 1: Reborn's Arrival

It was peaceful in the house of one Fūma Tsunayoshi.

He just got up to get ready for school and preparing for Reborn's arrival, since he was notified.

Throughout the years. he grew his hair and only cut the upper half leaving his lower portion of hair uncut and his big round eyes at age 6 sharpened and narrowed a great margin(his face is like my profile pic up there), he was handsome, or hot as many people had said, which resulted in his popular nickname, Ice Prince. Another of the main reasons on why he was called the 'Ice Prince' was his stoic and cold mask of indifference, but can still be caring beneath that mask.

Anyways back to the story, going out of his house walking to school at a leisure pace with liquid grace caused by his training. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed a dust cloud was coming to his direction and someone saying "I will confess to Kyoko-chan with my dying will!"... _Wait a minute_, he recognized that voice. It was Sawada Ietsuna, who was supposedly the next Vongola Boss.

He stealthily followed the Decimo to school effortlessly and witnessed the half-naked boy's confession to the school idol and Mochi-boy punching the future Mob Boss. He saw Reborn lecturing the boy about the Dying Will Bullet. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Hibari walking to the Decimo's direction.

_'It won't be very peaceful this time, Hibari,' _thought Tsuna, smirking a bit in excitement. Then walked out of the scene, his long tied hair billowing in the wind.

The long haired brunet's appearance caught Reborn's interest. Reborn had read his profile and new the brunet was hiding something and Reborn wants to know about it but he had a feeling he would know about it soon enough. Reborn trusted his own intuition so he let the pretty boy go for now but he was going to search about this.

"Herbivore, classes have started, go to your class before I bite you to death," Hibari warned and walked away.

Reborn disappeared to somewhere-no-one-knows.

When Ietsu's brain processed Hibari's words, he let out a "Hiiiieee!" and ran to his class but not before getting clothes to cover his nudity.

When he arrived, he was mocked by his classmates.

"Hey, its Underwear-man! Hahaha."

"Dame-Ietsu, you will pay for your crimes against Kyoko-sama!" Its Fanboy #1.

It was only the beginning of it.

At break he was notified by Kendo Club members that he was challenged by Mochida in a kendo match. Freaking out, he searched for Reborn but was declined due to certain reasons like not having regrets because he just wanted Kyoko's praise.

**[At Tsuna's Location]**

Tsuna has heard of the Mochi's challenge to Ietsuna and he plans to watch and see what Ietsuna can do.

Hibari suddenly appeared at the corner.

They walked to the opposite direction but Tsuna called his attention.

"Hibari, have you heard of the challenge?" Tsuna asked, his back still towards Hibari.

"Hn," Hibari grunted/confirmed, he looked at Tsuna.

"Do you intend to watch before biting them to death?" Tsuna asked again, as he wanted to know if he can watch.

"Yes, I intend to," Hibari, again, confirmed.

Nodding to himself, Tsuna walked away, awaiting the match that was sure to come.

**[At the Gym]**

**Ietsuna was nowhere to be seen.**

**Tsuna was watching at the balcony just a few meters away from Hibari, who was itching to get his tonfas and bite the 'crowding herbivores' to death.**

**He saw Sawada enter the gym, while spotting Reborn near the ring.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated and this chapter is super short, I got distracted by creating my OC, which I might put up later. Again I am sorry.**


End file.
